


Get In, Get Out, Simple As That.

by RageHappyRoses



Series: A Crew Takes Care Of Their Own [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Assassination, Character Death, Cigarettes, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Frottage, Heist, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insane!Kdin, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marijuana, Murder, Organized Crime, Rating May Change, Robbery, Schizophrenia, Tags May Change, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew has been planning heists for months now but another group of criminals had known about their plans and can stop them with one word to the cops. Will they get away with the heists or will the group ruin the heists?  Perhaps they should be aware of what's right under their noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crew

The Fake AH Crew, well known in the city of Los Santos. It was fairly small, composed of nine members but they were in control and at any point could get what they want at the approval of their boss, Geoff Ramsey. He started the whole thing, started out on the streets poor and fighting for food but a few connections and good friends helped. Next in command would be Jack Pattillo, one of the people that helped Geoff through his rough beginning. Weapon and vehicle supplier, Michael Jones after growing up on the Jersey streets he moved to Los Santos on account of getting away from it, it worked to a degree. Distraction and the person to keep the LSPD off of them, Gavin Free. Gavin got deported From England, having too many felonies, despite his klutzy demeanor he was deadly when it came necessary. 

Supplier of C4 and all explosives, Ryan Haywood. No one knew much about it other than the people closest to him were killed after he betrayed a dealer.Lindsay Jones, married to Michael Jones managed their money and transactions and from time to time got involved with the heists. The Fake AH crew also had two general guards, Kdin Jenzen and Caleb Denecore. They both joined out of interest and getting the job wasn't easy, they just needed the money. The ninth member was Ray Narvaez Jr., assassin and mercenary. No one in the crew knew his story, even Geoff only knew so much. 

All they knew was that he was young and didn't belong in that position, but no one questioned him or his motives, Ray did his job and they did theirs. Of anyone of them wanted to know the most it was Ryan, only because his history was so little known to the guys too but he had a reason. And as long as he was alive no one was going to know about the person he once was. 

Today happened to be quiet, Geoff was out on a deal with Lindsay in tow so the rest was at the crew's HQ. Michael and Gavin were on the xbox burning time while Ray sat on the floor next to the couch, cleaning his sniper rifle. He took care of it as if it was his own child. Ryan sighed as he leaned on the mini bar and watched the younger focus on the different parts of the gun. Ray didn't visibly stop when he let out a small breathe,"you shouldn't stare" he muttered. Ryan chuckled and walked over to get a closer look. 

"Just admiring your work" he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's just staring cause he wants your illegal ass" Michael chuckled as he focused on the screen. "Hey, I'm totally legal, 26 baby" Ray smirked with a slight laugh. Ryan chuckled along "I'll take it" he joked. "See, Ryan's laughing but he probably means it" Gavin joined in with a smirk. Ray finished assembling the gun with a scoff and looked down the scope before setting it down and winking up at Ryan. "My body's ready for you Ry-bread" he made one last comment before standing up to lean in sniper against the wall.

Just as the youngest sat down Geoff walked through the door with an angry looking Lindsay. "What happened?" Jack raised an eyebrow at the two as he entered the main room. "Oh nothing, someone just forgot that a "friend" of ours was passing by during the deal and almost shot his fucking head off" Lindsay growled and crossed her arms. "Who? Burns?" Michael raised an eyebrow at his boss. Geoff sighed "Look, I can't have him just walking around the damn city, he has eyes on every target we planned for the last month. He knows every plan so we kill him, problem solved unless you want to re-plan every heists, go ahead!" He growled and poured a drink for himself.

"Asshole" Lindsay muttered and walked over to her husband to smile at him and give him a small kiss on the lips. Gavin sighed and looked over to Geoff with a worried look who only held a hand up to him. The Brit nodded and continued to play the game on the screen. "I agree Geoff, it'd be easier just to kill Burns but now he knows we could attack him, he's going to have more security" Ryan said lowly, leaning in his direction. Geoff raise an eyebrow with a glare, "Then I'll send in you and Ray, you'll get it done right?" He asked, finishing his glass before pouring more. Ryan looked over to Ray who nodded at him, "yeah, sure boss".


	2. Partners In Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh late update so sorry! Enjoy!

Ryan groaned as he looked at the marked up map of Los Santos. Finding out where Burns was hiding was a lot harder than he first thought. He'd been spotted at various locations but they were all checked and nothing turned up. Maybe this wasn't a two man job after all, giving this to Kerry would only take a few days to find him but Geoff made it clear not to tell any of the crew and that it was his and Ray's job and their job alone. At this rate it would take weeks and Ryan was not that patient.

As Ryan was still in the planning room, Ray sighed and was stepping in from the balcony. He's dealt with this kind of mission before, find the guy, kill his men and make sure he meets them on the way down. If it was going to take this long he was going out by himself and the next time he saw Burns he'd put a bullet right between his eyes. Obviously he couldn't do this, not again at least. Last time he attempted shit like that he came back to the apartment with a bullet in his shoulder and an unfinished job. Geoff had a fit the times he managed to do this and he was fairly certain any more stunts like that and he'd be out of the crew.

Ray smirked to Gavin and Michael curled up on the couch together, sometimes these guys had no sense of personal space. He chuckled and took a seat next to them, immediately they separated.

"Jesus Ray, you smell like that shit again! Did you just have a smoke?" Gavin nearly coughed out.

"Yeah, problem?" Ray shrugged.

"You know that shit smells horrible." Michael glared at him, most likely for separating their little cuddle session.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, smells amazing to me" Ray chuckled and laid back on the couch, looking to the news that was playing on Tv. Geoff soon entered to group on the couch, Gavin immediately going to cuddle up to him. Michael rolled his eyes and got up to leave. Geoff was soon glaring at Ray.

"Seriously? I don't need the couch smelling like weed Ray."Geoff complained.

"Whatever" the younger sighed and leaned back further. There was a few minuets of silence, all three focused on the uninteresting news. Ray almost drifted to sleep if it weren't for the british giggling he heard on the other end of the couch. The Puerto Rican poked an eye open to see Gavin on Geoff's lap, the older whispering into his ear and nipping at his neck. Ray rolled his eyes and got up.

"Get a room" he groaned but the pair seemed to ignore him. Another eye roll and he figured he'd see if Ryan was still mulling over the same stupid map. He entered the planning room cautiously, Ryan sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"Hey, need some help Ry-bread?" Ray lightly joked. Ryan looked up and raised an eyebrow at the younger. 

"Yeah, I guess but I doubt you can see any possible pattern here" Ryan groaned. Ray took one look at the map, smirked and pointed to an area on the coast.

"Are you serious?" Ryan scoffed.

"Yeah, its obvious, look" Ray traced out the pattern with a marker for Ryan to see.

"Holy shit, we could actually get him tonight" Ryan sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah you're welcome" Ray smirked at him and crossed his arms. Ryan sat up and looked uup at the younger raising another eyebrow to him.

"You've been smoking again?" 

"Yeah, I know I know, I smell like a damn feild of it" Ray groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Doesn't bother me like it does the other, honestly the smell always calmed me"Ryan said cleaning a few things up before standing in the doorway.

"Let's me know you're around" he chuckled and left the room. Ray sighed and shook his head with a smile. Damn did he hate to see Ryan leave but did he ever so love to watch him go. They were the only ones, including Jack, who were relationship free in the crew. Michael had Lindsay, Geoff had Gavin, Kerry had a girlfriend somewhere and so did Caleb. Ever since Ray had joined The Fake AH Crew he had his eyes set on Ryan, but the man made it clear he wasn't interested. Ray called bullshit on that and obviously kept trying, it seemed that Ryan was finally ready to join Ray's little game. 


	3. The Plan Should Work...Maybe

Ray was sliding two pistols into his back pockets in the weapon room, gathering bullets for his sniper rifle. He smirked to himself as he slung the gun over his shoulder and cleaned a few things up. He stopped at the sound of footsteps behind him, easily recognizable.

 

“What do you want Gavin?” he sighed, not bothering to turn around and look at the Brit.

 

“Where are you going, Ryan too, I saw him loading his car” Gavin crossed his arms and waited for an answer, actually hoping he’d be provided with one.

 

“We’re just going out, target practice,  that’s all, is that a problem?” Ray raised an eyebrow to him sliding another cartridge of ammo in his pocket.

 

“Target practice doesn’t require two tons of C4” Gavin scoffed and came closer to the workbench that held their weapons, ammo and other things to care for their guns. Ray ignored him and walked out of the room to the garage. Gavin quickly followed and stopped the door just as Ray went to open it, Ryan already in the driver’s seat.

 

“Just tell me where the hell you’re going” Gavin growled. Ray kept eye contact and knew if Gavin wanted information he was going to get it.

 

“Secret job, Geoff told us not to tell you, happy? You can ask your boyfriend what it’s about” Ray snapped back and forced the door from the Brit’s grip and got in. Gavin glared as he stepped out of the way and the two drove out of the garage. The Brit rolled his eyes at the closing garage door and began his ascent to the living room. There he saw Michael and Lindsay watching some movie and Geoff in the kitchen, looking down an empty glass. He looked to see if Michael or Lindsay would turn around any moment, didn’t seem like they would. Gavin walked up behind Geoff and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist.

 

“Geoff?” he asked lowly as he pressed kisses under the man’s ear. Geoff only grunted in response and refilled his glass. Gavin chuckled and stopped him from picking it up.

 

“I think that’s quite enough, don't you, love?” he smirked and continued to kiss down Geoff’s neck. The older turned to face the Brit and sigh, allowing himself to smile a little.

 

“Come here” Geoff said softly and held Gavin’s chin between his thumb and index finger, pulling their lips together. Gavin sighed into the kiss and kissed back, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s closeness that they usually didn’t get. Geoff pulled away slightly with a smirk, their lips just brushing. Gavin was lost in Geoff until someone happened to clear their throat. They quickly stepped back and looked to Jack smiling in disbelief and shaking his head,

 

“Get a room you two” he scoffed and grabbed a beer from the fridge, going back to where ever he came from. Gavin only giggled and pecked Geoff’s lips after the bearded man left.

 

“What’s wrong Geoff?” Gavin asked as his hands rubbed over the man’s hips. “I sent Ray and Ryan out on a job, they might not come back” Geoff answered in almost a whisper with a sigh.

“What was it?” Gavin asked with the same tone. Geoff only shook his head and pulled Gavin close to press a kiss on top of his head. Gavin hummed in response and just let Geoff hold him, not really wanting a response now if it was making his boyfriend this upset.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

 

Ryan parked the car a block away from their destination, Ray now searching through the trunk for supplies. Ryan was leaning against the side of the car, looking down an AK-47 and waiting.

 

“Hey… Ryan?” Ray stopped rifling through things, again not making eye contact with the person he was talking to.

 

“What is it?” He asked, sounding a bit concerned, he turned to face the younger.

 

“You think we’ll make it out?” Ray scoffed and rubbed his thumb over the scope of his sniper. Ryan was next to scoff and let his weapon hang at his side and cross his arms.

 

“There’s a chance we might, a chance we won’t let’s call it fifty-fifty” he shrugged and kept his eyes fixated on the shorter crew member. Ray let out a shaky breath and looked up at Ryan with a smirk.

 

“Do I get a ‘last-moment-of-our-lives’ kiss?” Ray chuckled, shutting the trunk. Ryan raised and eyebrow and pushed himself off the side of the car.

 

“In your dreams Narvaez” Ryan smirked and began to walk to the entrance of the abandoned building.

  
“Was worth a try” Ray shrugged and followed him in.


	4. Well, We're Alive

He managed to finally steady his breath, looking down the scope with the crosshair between the man's eyes. His hands were still shaking slightly as he lightly placed his finger on the trigger. He had to do it, he needed to do it. He knew as soon as he first shot was fired it would start. Ray lowered his sniper rifle and groaned to himself.

"Come on Narvaez, you've done this before don't be a pussy about it now" he said lowly to himself before he lined up for the shot again and sat a minuet before he finally took it. He immediately stood up, tossing the strap on the gun around his body, causing the gun to hang on his back. Ray quickly began to make his way down the fire escape of the building across from their target. Just as he looked behind him an explosion went off on the first floor. Ryan was already ahead. Ray rolled his eyes as he quickly made his way down and across the street to enter the building. He shot any survivors of the explosion, careful to pull his shirt over his nose and mouth to not breathe in the smoke from the fire. Once he reached the second floor he saw Ryan on his knees, hands behind his head with three guys surrounding him, all had an AK-47. 

"God damn it Haywood" Ray sighed and quickly took out both pistols from his back pockets, ending each of the men with one shot. Ryan chuckled and stood up, reloading his double-barrel shotgun that had been thrown to the ground.

"Thanks, I could've taken care of it though" Ryan smirked. Ray rolled his eyes and began his walk to the third floor.

"Then why didn't you?" Ray muttered. Ryan just shrugged and followed him up the stairs. Just as Ryan was ready to turn into the room Ray pushed him back against the wall.

"Wait." he whispered and perked the corner to see at least five men standing around. Ryan saw and readied his gun.

"He's not here we're gonna have to keep one alive to ququestion him" Ray whispered pulling out his pistols.

"alright, I got this, you have my back?" Ryan asked. Ray cocked his two pistols and nodded at the older. Ryan winked at him with a smirk and ran his way in shooting down four of them. Ray injured the last by shooting his hip. The man went down, yelling out in pain. Ryan stepped on his chest,laughing loudly and pointing the twin barrels at the terrified man's face.

"Alive, Ryan." Ray growled and stepped up beside him to look down at the injured man.

"I didn't shoot did I?" Ryan chuckled and pressed it to the man's throat. Ray growled and rolled his eyes, putting his pistols away and crossing his arms.

"Yet..." Ray muttered under his breath then leaned down to face the man who was bleeding out and shaking in fear.

"Tell us where Burns is and my friend here won't have to kill you" Ray sighed. The guy looked over to Ray and scoffed nervously.

"Fuck you" he groaned out. Ray raised an eyebrow and looked up to Ryan. Ryan's smile grew as he let the gun hang at his side and grabbed the man by his shirt, hitting him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way pal" Ryan said lowly but enough to put even a little fear in Ray.

"I said f-fuck you! I'm not tell you shit!" he yelled. Clearly the man didn't care about dying and wasn't going to say anything. Ray sighed and stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Go ahead Ryan, he's not telling" Ray said and went down the stairwell to leave the building.

"You and me? We're gonna have some fun" Ryan chuckled and could feel the man shake in his grasp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray was leaning against the car, checking his phone casually. It was minuets of screaming and gunshots later that Ryan finally exited the building, his shirt blood stained as well as his hands. Ray smirked up from his phone and slid it away in his pocket.

"Y'know... you're pretty hot when you go all psycho like that" the younger chuckled, walking over to the passenger side. Ryan stopped with his hand on the door to the driver's seat.

"No...it's not, _don't_ acknowledge the things I do when I get like that" Ryan growled seriously as he got in the car. Ray was taken aback by his tone but left it at that and let the car ride back be in silence.


	5. To Get Rid Of A Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter ^-^Uu

"What the hell were you thinking Ryan?!" Geoff angrily yelled at him from the planning room, ray sitting beside him. Ryan smirked and shrugged. 

"Using explosive created too much attention to us! Now we have to wait a whole four more weeks before we pull off this damn heist!" Geoff yelled even more, Ray just sitting back and watching. Quite frankly he could say something and defend Ryan but his mind was somewhere else. The way Ryan got so angry about his attitude...was it an alter ego? Was he just psychotic? Ray sighed and shook his head, standing up. 

"Where the hell are you going Narvaez?!" Geoff yelled, glaring down the younger. Ray raised an eyebrow and scoffed. 

"Do you want me to smoke outside or not?" Ray smirked and continued out of the room. Ryan smirked after him, whistling as Ray closed the door. Geoff sighed and managed to calm himself down before raising an eyebrow at Ryan. 

"Listen Ryan, I'm gonna let this go again, but I'm serious when I say next time you pull some serious shit, your ass is dead" Geoff growled and left the room, slamming the door. Geoff let out another sigh before noticing Gavin was standing just outside the door with a glass of whiskey for him. Geoff grabbed the glass from him, drinking it down in a single shot. 

"I know about last night, I had to keep the LSPD from connecting it to us or did you forget what I do for you?" Gavin said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Geoff glared at him slightly before walking off but the Brit was close behind. 

"Geoff why did you have them go in by themselves? With the rest of we probably would have caught him there" Gavin said sternly. The older stopped in his tracks and turned to his boyfriend. 

"I let them go because Ryan is replaceable, Ray is not but he tends to follow him where ever his goes" Geoff didn't use the soft voice he usually did toward Gavin. The younger stood in shock, understanding what Geoff had tried to do, he was trying to get rid of Ryan. Gavin sighed and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at Geoff. 

"Well good luck getting them separated, Ray has been wanting in Ry's pants ever since he joined the damn crew" Gavin explained. It was how the older's turn to raise an eyebrow, seeing as this was new information. 

"He's got a thing for Ryan?" He asked, Gavin scoffed and nodded. Maybe he could use it to his advantage but whatever he did, he needed to get rid of Ryan before the next heist. He was too dangerous to the crew. Geoff hummed in response to his boyfriend and was about to turn and walk off until hands found their way to his waist, a smirking Brit in front of him. 

"Hey, why don't we go make some noise in your bedroom, make them all pissy?" Gavin chuckled. Geoff smirked back and nodded, following his boyfriend to his bedroom. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ray let out another puff of smoke, leaning over the balcony. He wasn't focused on what was going on down below, just the colors. Whenever Ray managed to be in the drug induced state, he found the colors of the city calming. He'd sit outside and watch them as the high slowly wore off. Ray flinches at the sound of the door to the balcony being opened but didn't turn. He didn't know it was Ryan until he took a spot next to him to look over the streets of Los Santos. Ray took another drag of his blunt before blowing it out and looking to the older. Ryan scoffed at him and shook his head. 

"Are you sensible enough for me to talk to you?" Ryan chuckled, turning to lean his back against the rail. 

"Doesn't effect me like that, go ahead" Ray muttered. The Puerto Rican was definitely more serious when he was high. 

"Seems I might be a bit interested you Ray" Ryan smirked at the way Ray's face gave him a look of seeming uncaring as he raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm serious, we could go out for a drink or something sometime." Ryan crossed his arms 

"I don't drink" Ray muttered, taking another drag. 

"Hm, then allow me to treat you to something special" Ryan said with a knowing smile. Ray turned to face him with a look of confusion. 

"Like what?" He asked, putting out the blunt on the rail. 

"You'll see" Ryan chuckled and pushed off the balcony to walk back inside. Ray scoffed and shook his head. 

Finally. 


	6. Hurt One, Hurt Us All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all of this is a bit confusing but i'm trying to clear it up the best I can. I promise everything will make sense. 
> 
> And as always Thank You for reading :D

Michael sighed, taking another sip of his beer as Lindsay joined him on the couch.

 

“You’re pissed aren’t you?” She asked. Michael sighed and smiled at her, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

 

“You could say that, Gav told me about Geoff’s little mission for Ray and Ryan “ he explained as he ran fingers through her burgundy hair. She only hummed in agreement and let her husband ramble on about he would’ve been better for the job with “his boi”.  Lindsay listened as she rested her head in his lap, eventually falling asleep. It was a while before Michael noticed his sleeping wife. He sighed and per her hair, watching her stir in her sleep a bit. It was then that Gavin entered the kitchen next to the living room in nothing but his boxers. Michael’s head whipped around fast as he watched the Brit begin to  make coffee. Michael glared, gently placing a pillow under Lindsay;s head before getting up to face his basically naked friend.

 

“ What the hell?” Michael growled in almost a whisper. Gavin gave him a confused look and waited for an explanation. Michael sighed angrily.

 

“You were supposed to talk to Geoff about Ray and Ryan’s mission not let him shove his dick up your ass” Michael nearly yelled but quieted down at the remembrance of the sleeping redhead on the couch.

 

“I did! Michael, I did talk to him he just didn’t tell me much. Only that he’s trying to get rid of Ryan” Gavin said quickly. Michael stood shocked.

 

“What does he mean, ‘get rid of Ryan’? Like, kill him?” Michael asked, stepping closer to the Brit to whisper. Gavin only nodded and grabbed the coffee to finish making his cup. Michael ran a hand through his hair.

 

“He can’t get rid of Ryan like that, he’s one of the best we have” Michael protested. Gavin just shrugged and began his walk back to Geoff’s bedroom with his coffee. Michael growled and kicked the bottom of the counter hard, causing Lindsay to pop up on the couch and rub her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong Michael? she asked, he just shook his head and told her to go back to sleep. Michael sighed and went down to the garage, taking one of the most expensive cars the Fake AH Crew had and drove off. He needed to be away from everyone right now, especially Geoff. Everyone in the crew was like family and Michael was going to be burned alive before he let any of them get killed.

 

\----------------

 

Despite being in the meeting room Ryan had heard most of Geoff and Gavin’s conversation last night. At least What he needed to hear. He had to weigh his options carefully, he could tell Ray and get the kid to assassinate the boss or he could try to convince Geoff that he wasn’t a danger. The latter seemed more reasonable but less likely. In fact Ryan didn’t think for one second that Geoff was wrong about him. He knew he could snap at any moment and decide that killed every damn one of them was the only way to get things done.

  
Ryan hated thinking like that, he hated wanting to hurt the people close to him. No, not hurt. Brutally Murder. He wanted to feel the blood drip down his wrist, hear their bones shatter and their screams grow louder. He wanted to feel how they shook in terror as he-- Ryan shook his head to clear the thoughts. He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and scrubbing his hands down his face. Ryan didn't want to deal with his lingering thoughts right now, he had a date later with Ray and that’s all he wanted to focus on. Maybe he’d tell him about what Geoff had planned and just maybe he’d be willing to help.


	7. Perfect Date

Ray had been questioning everything. He was sat in Ryan's personal car as they drove down the lighted highway.

"Where exactly and what exactly is this date?" Ray asked. Ryan smirked, turning to the younger for a split second before his attention was turned back to the road.

"Well, I know how much you love partaking in heists, especially one where you're not perched on a roof somewhere, so I've taken the liberty of planning a personal target of mine." Ryan said smoothly, Ray processed the information slowly before he slightly turned in his seat.

"Ryan, Geoff's already trying to kill you, you're going to make it worse" Ray said forcefully. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"I assume you found out from Michael, he didn't seem too happy about it" Ryan sighed, knowing Ray probably got a text from the redhead similar tto the one he received this morning. It was a simple message assuring that Ryan knew about being in Geoff's crosshair and telling him he left the place for a bit before he could kill Geoff. Ray stayed quiet, Ryan too the oppertunity to run a hand through his hair.

"Listen Ray, this is our date and it's going to be enjoyable, I promise, I already talked to Gavin about putting the blame on some of Burns' men so we're fine, Geoff won't even find out" Ryan said as he parked the car on the side of the road. Ray sighed and nodded, getting out to search through the trunk. Honestly, Ray couldn't have asked for a better idea for a date but circumstances were different. If Geoff wasn't putting Ryan on his hit list he would've been more ecstatic to rob a store.

Ryan leaned against the car aand waited for Ray to pocket two pistols and and SMG into his coat. Ryan checked on the shotgun hanging off his back. Another sigh left Ray as he slammed the trunk shut.

"So what's our target?" Ray asked, loading a fresh magazine into the SMG. Ryan chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ray's waist. The younger couldn't help the tint of red appearing on his face.

"A clothing store two corners around from here, then the jewelry store next to it, they both owe me a bit of money but I thought I might take more" Ryan smoothly cooed into the shorter's ear. Ray almost moaned at the sound but pulled away with a smirk.

"Let's get going then" Ray smiled as he jogged off to the store. Ryan followed, entered the store, aimed his shotgun and fired. The cashier was dead. Ray shoved the money into his coat and quickly shot down any witnesses in the store. Ray looked in the back for anymore before coming out and nodding to Ryan with an adrenalin furled smile. Ryan smiled back as they headed for the next target. Ray walked in, no patrons. He grabbed the cashier and pointed a pistol to his head.

"I believe you owe me something" Ryan said with a smirk, sauntering over to the man they held captive. The man muttered Ryan's name in fear before nodding and pleading for his life. Ray shoved the man in the direction of the cash register, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Empty the register and hurry the fuck up" Ray demanded, keeping the gun pressed to the man's head. Ryan scoffed at the younger and took his waist in hand.

"Damn, never realized you were hot when you're so demanding" Ryan smirked. Ray raised an eyebrow at him, scoffing right back.

"Do I get a kiss now?"

"Absolutely"

Ryan pressed his lips firmly to Ray's, both smirking as their lips began to move together. Ray began tto wrap his arms around the older until he heard the sirens in the distance. Ray pulled away and grabbed the bag from the man.

"Shit, we won't make it away from them" Ray growled. Ryan chuckled and rolled hhis eyes, pressing his shotgun to the man's head and pulling the trigger.

"Of course we will, we always do" Ryan said lowly before grabbing Ray's hand and pulling him out of the store and onto a nearby motorcycle.

"What about your car?" Ray yelled over the engine of the motorcycle as it took off and he clclung tightly to Ryan's waist.

"What car?" Ryan smirked and there wwas a large explosion heard far away from them. Ray could only laugh as he held tightly to the older. He didn't care about anything then. Not the people he killed that night, not where they were going, not even Geoff. All that matter was him and Ryan and it was more company than he's had in a long time.


	8. Not The Only One With Problems

Ray tried to keep his laughter to a minimum as the two crept into the apartment their crew shared. Ryan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the silhouette of the moustached man in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.

 

“Ray, why don’t you go to bed, it’s been a long night” Geoff sighed as he stepped into the dim light of the living room. Ray nodded and gave Ryan a worried look before heading off in the direction of his room. Ryan stood, crossing his arms and preparing for a lecture from his boss.

 

“Where’s the money?”

“Still on my bike, in the bag, take it I don’t need it” Ryan said lowly, going over to the ouch to light a cigarette and sit. Geoff sighed and joined him on the couch, sipping as his drink.

 

“So, you really like the kid?” Geoff asked. Ryan nodded as he watched the smoke he blew. Geoff shifted in his seat.

 

“I won’t kill you, I can’t kill you because if I do then Michael goes on a damn rampage and I lose Gavin for being an insensitive dick” Ryan sat emotionless, listening and smoking.

 

“I won’t kill you, for the sanity of this crew but trust me when I say this…” Geoff sat up and snatched the cigarette from between Ryan’s lips and put it out with his fingers.

 

“If you push me too far, I will kill you and keep my crew in like as necessary” he growled and threw the butt on the coffee table before taking his half-finished whisky to his room. Ryan sighed and ran a hand down his face, scrubbing at his light beard. He had to get it under control before he regretted it.

 

That morning Michael quietly entered the apartment, careful not to wake anyone, but just his luck, Lindsay was awake and waiting on the couch, shooting him the most deadly glare.

 

“Where the hell did you go?” she growled, standing to face her husband.

 

“I needed to clear my head okay? That’s all” Michael sighed and began to walk to his bedroom. Lindsay stopped him with a pistol to his head.

 

“Who was it? Who was it this time?” Lindsay demanded angrily, tears forming in her eyes. Michael sighed and turned to her, giving her such a sorry look.

 

“I-I didn’t even know her name and she seemed so nice, I didn’t want to Linds but I was so angry… I-I was so mad at Geoff” Michael let his own eyes form tears. Lindsay dropped the gun and hugged Michael tight, petting his hair.

 

“Shh, It’s alright, you’ll be okay” she whispered gently, placing kisses on his ear. Michael slumped into her and sobbed into her shoulder.

 

“I didn’t mean to kill her” he sobbed even more into her, words flowing freely now.

 

“I know baby.. I know” she sighed and stood there to comfort him.

 

 


	9. Story Of A Mad Man

It's now been weeks since his date with Ryan. Geoff's been particularly quiet about wanted Ryan dead and there's been no news of movement from Burns. Ray was starting to get a little worried. Maybe Geoff and Burns had a deal to take Ryan out? No. Geoff would never make a deal with his enemy no matter how bad he needed to. Ray sighed, laying back on his bed. On top of all the stress and worry of getting rid of Burns he was curious as to why Ryan hadn't said a word to him since that night.

It had been small glances at each other and slight smiles in the gesture of 'good morning'. Had Ray done something wrong? He couldn't think if a single thing that would make Ryan not want to talk to him. He wanted to talk to him and ask him but most nights Ryan was gone and most days he spent in his room. Ray wasn't too sure about entering that territory at all.

Ray sat up and walked out of his room and down the hall to Ryan's room. His hand barely rested over the wood in a fist, he wanted to knock but something was holding him back. He had to talk to Ryan, something was wrong. No matter how many times he said it to himself he couldn't bring himself to knock. Ray sighed and back away, going to sit on the couch only to find Michael and Lindsay curled up on it together and sleeping.

Ray sighed yet again and went to the kitchen to maybe find himself something to eat. He rummaged the fridge a bit but really only found Chinese food leftovers. Ray groaned to himself and closed the fridge to lean against the counter and run a hand down his face. He looked up to see that Gavin had entered the room, multiple visible marks decorating his neck which caused the younger to roll his eyes.

"You and Geoff ever get tired?" Ray asked half joking. Gavin smirked to himself and shrugged, grabbing the leftovers from the fridge and putting it in a bowl to heat it up. Ray bit his lip as he crossed his arms and watched.

"What's Ryan's deal? Do you know why he's acting like he is?" Ray asked lowly. Gavin scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"He'a insane. No one else in the crew knows his story but me and Geoff." Gavin shrugged. Ray looked at him with interest, waiting for him to continue. Gavin sighed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else or Geoff'll have me" the Brit groaned. Ray scoffed at an obvious joke he could've made but he kept it to himself.

"Ryan was...well involved in some drug deals, it was really the only way he could make money at the time, he was never addicted to anything" Gavin swallowed hard before looking up at the younger in all seriousness. "One day, he didn't have one of his customer's fix, he'd sold it all out to someone else who bought more than usual" Gavin sighed, finding it hard to continue.

"So what happened?" Ray asked impatiently and curious.

"He came after his family, he was married at the time with only one kid. He murdered them then Ryan made sure they didn't get away with it" Gavin said coldly.

"He got revenge, how does that make him insane?" Ray asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He didn't just kill him Ray, he _dismantled the damn body_ and sent the parts to his other customers to warn them" Gavin glare before going to retrieve his food. Ray was shaken up, in shock. Ryan wouldn't do something like that again would he? 

"He's isolating himself so he doesn't get himself killed by Geoff by putting us in danger. He has urges Ray and if you're in the way while they happen then you're good as dead. So my advice is to stay away" Gavin growled lowly before heading back to his room. Ray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. No. He wasn't going to stay away. He was going to help.


	10. What Do You See?

Ray had waited for Ryan to come out of his room on his own so he didn’t have to intrude but it was hours and hours of waiting. He tried to keep himself busy in the apartment with the TV and his phone, putting away some of the guns that had been left out. From morning to late afternoon he waited, everyone had headed out to do their own thing by the time he was thinking of giving up. Ray laid on the couch staring at the ceiling but quickly sat up when he heard one of the doors open down the hallway. Ray sunk behind the cushion, hiding behind the couch that faced away from the hallway. Ray peaked just over the couch to see Ryan shuffle into the kitchen, hair disheveled and the angriest look on his face. Ray couldn’t help but just watch him move around, wondering what to actually do.

 

He saw that Ryan was finishing up what he was doing, which seemed to be getting a cup of coffee, and he knew he had to act fast. Ray slipped off the couch quietly and approached Ryan, trying not to startle him but he was surprisingly quiet walking up to him. He gently placed a hand on the older’s shoulder to speak lowly but was quickly shoved against the counter with a kitchen knife to his neck. Ray’s eyes filled with fear as he could see the killer in Ryan’s eyes, how much he wanted to just slit his throat. So he let out a shaky breath and tried to talk as calmly as he could.

 

“Hey…Ryan” Ray said with more fear in his voice than he intended. Ryan’s eyes softened but he didn’t pull away, he slowed his breathing and spoke calmly.

 

“I didn’t realize that you were still here Ray” Ryan said a hint of a threat in his voice and if he wanted Ray to leave right then. Ray looked down at his arm that held the knife to his throat and grabbed his wrist gently, lowering it.

 

“I want to help” Ray whispered. Ryan pulled away just as Ray leaned in to try and kiss him. The older could only shake his head and step away from him.

 

“You don’t want to get near me, just forget everything, forget having a chance with me because you don’t” Ryan growled and began to walk back to his room. Ray quickly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, glaring and crossing his arms.

  
“Don’t give me that ‘I’ll only hurt you’ bullshit, I don’t want it. Fuck getting hurt in the process I’ll do what I have to so I can help you and not give up” Ray snapped. Ryan stood back in shock, sighed and smiled a bit. He placed a hand on the shorter’s cheek and pulled him into a soft kiss. Ray closed his eyes slowly to enjoy the feel of Ryan being so close but as soon as Ryan pulled away and he opened his eyes, he was gone. Ray clenched his fists and pushed a few things off the counter in anger, Ryan was going to take his help if he wanted it or not.


	11. Use Your Curse

****

Ryan looked over at the small desk in his room, he needed control. He knew he’d have to control whatever was telling him to hurt, to kill, to slaughter. He couldn’t look at the knife it made the voice scream at him. Told him to take it and kill every last person in the crew _including Ray_. Ryan understood how much Ray wanted to help but he couldn’t let him, he didn’t want to hurt Ray. Just as he took another glance over to the knife a knock sounded on his door. Ryan groaned and got up from his bed.

“Ray, I told you I-” he said, cut off when realizing it wasn’t Ray at his door. “Geoff…” he growled.

“relax, I need your help” Geoff said smoothly before letting himself into the bedroom. Ryan closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. Geoff picked up the knife and crossed his arms. Geoff picked up the knife and twirled it in his hands. “You know… all this time I’ve been trying to control your bloodlust, contain it so no one gets hurt, I see that’s not the answer” Geoff began to pick his fingernails clean with it as he sat back in the office chair. “Something like that needs to be let out, you can’t let something like that bottle up, kind of like Michael’s rage…” Geoff trailed off, looking at the knife intently. “He waits to let it out, then, when he can’t handle it anymore, he snaps...kills the first person he sees.” the moustached man let a smirk crawl onto his face. He twirled the knife around on the desk, the point digging into the wood. “I’m aiming to use your bloodlust to get me Burns” he finally explained, locking eyes with the younger. Ryan glared at the knife and back at his boss.

“No. There’s not way to control it once I start, you or anyone in the way will die” Ryan explained lowly. geoff chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him.

  
“You think I’m letting my men go with you? You think I’m going with you?” Geoff laughed before stabbing the knife into the wood and standing up to face Ryan seriously. “You’re out of your fucking mind, It’s a solo mission Haywood. You’ll bring me Burns or else I will destroy every shred of everything you couldn’t possibly love with your cold heart” he threatened in a low voice before leaving Ryan to himself. A solo mission that dangerous was impossible and Ryan had to do it or else he’d die, or worse _Ray would die._


	12. Care For The Last Time And Do It Right

_Two Days._

Just two more days before Ryan leaves the apartment and possibly never comes back. Two more days until Ryan possibly kills Michael Burns. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified as fuck, but emotions like that showed he was weak. He needed to keep up his appearance and most of all, not worry Ray. Although his silence was doing plenty of that. 

He sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face, Geoff's room was the loudest it's been all week and frankly Ryan was ready to grab the nearest pistol and shoot the hell out of his dick just to get some peace and quiet. But Ryan sat and waited patiently to confront who ever walked out of the room first, with the mission so close he could really use the sleep. It had gone quiet, minuets passed and passed before the door creaked open and out walked Gavin, hickies peeking from under his shirt collar and clearly shown around his neck. Ryan's eyes shifted over the younger and noticed more on his inner thighs, he scoffed and raised an eyebrow to the Brit. 

"I know you're a screamer, but damn Gav" he joked a bit, he didn't have a problem with Gavin. In honestly he actually liked Gavin and considered trying to persuade him toward a date or two when Geoff invited him to the crew but Geoff quickly claimed his property. Gavin said nothing to Ryan, a light red quickly covered his cheeks and he sat in the arm chair next to the couch and crossed his arms. Gavin gave him a worried look, a genuine look of concern. 

"I know what Geoff's going to have you do" he said lowly. Ryan's eyes shifted quickly from the ground to the Brit. "He means to have you killed...with out actually killing you. Ry, he knows you won't make it back" Gavin explained. Ryan felt anger burrying itself in his stomach, he felt the urge he once felt the other night. 

_You could kill him. Kill Ramsey, the asshole fucking deserves it. After that the crew is yours. How's that sound James?_

The voice mocked him and for a second he considered it a valid option. He couldn't though, Geoff had connections and if he died they'd trace it back to him and he'd surely be dead. 

"Ryan...you know, I could distract him, put him off your trail like...like I do with the cops! You and Ray could run away!" Gavin's voice raised in volume as he tried his hardest to convince Ryan he was on his side. 

"Gavin, Gavin...I appreciate it but...I can't, I just can't " Ryan sighed and calmed him down. Gavin had tears forming in his eyes, Ryan took one look at him a knew what he needed, he patted the spot next to him and in a second Gavin was curled up on his side. Ryan placed a hand on his back and rubbed light circles to calm the Brit. He needed comfort and he could see Geoff never gave that to him. He could tell by the way he clung so tightly to him and fell asleep with his head in his lap. 


	13. Late As Ever

_Tomorrow._

Ryan knew full well that tomorrow was it, he either saved his entire crew the trouble of re-planing heists or he gave them an open position. He groaned, running his hands down his face as he laid in bed. All night other ideas screamed at him. 

_Kill him. Kill Geoff Ramsey._

_Run away, you wont make it. Take Ray and run._

Ryan looked over to the knife still stuck in the desk. He could do it, kill him. It wouldn't only cause more trouble, he sighed and looked away from it and to his door where he watched it creak open. In stepped a rather annoyed but worried looking Ray. 

"So who told you?" Ryan sighed and put his arms behind his head but Ray didn't speak, he came closer and straddled the older immediately. "What... are you doing Ray?" Ryan asked, unsure if it was okay to place his hands on his waist. 

"Shut up. It's your last day to live, just fucking enjoy it, ok?" Ray looked up from undoing Ryan's jeans to give him a slightly worried look. Ryan could only bit his lip and nod understandingly. They both understood how they felt about one another and with that Ryan pulled the Lad into a lip bruising kiss, carefully moving their lips together. Ray sighed into the kiss, grinding his hips down slowly. Ryan pulled away to slip off his pants and help Ray get his own off. The younger took the opportunity to slip his hand into Ryan's boxers, gripping his hardening cock and stroking slowly. 

"Fuck...Ray..." Ryan sighed out as he grabbed Ray's hips. Ryan sat up and caused the Lad's hand to stop, he began kissing and nipping along his jaw. Ray stifled moans as Ryan ran over a sensitive spot with his tongue. The younger shivered and wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, kissing him with more lust. The older slid their boxers off, holding their semi-hard. cocks in one hand to grind together. Ray let out small moans into the kiss, trying to grind harder into the other's hand. Ryan's pace picked up, moaning along with the younger,letting his thumb rub over both their tips. Ray pulled away panting, burying his head into Ryan's neck. 

"S-shit I'm ...gonna come" he breathed out. Ryan's grip tightened as he stroked them as fast as he could, bringing them both to release soon enough. Ray held onto the older, with no intention of letting go. Ryan sighed and wiped his hands off on a near by shirt before holding him close against him. "Ryan..." he muttered into his skin. 

"Yeah?" Ryan felt the seriousness in his voice and it was unsettling to him, his grip around Ray tightened. 

"I love you" he said lowly. Ryan's eyes widened in disbelief before burying his face into tthe younger's back. 

"I love you too Ray, guess it was now or never right?" Ryan sighed but Ray stayed quiet. It was clear he didn't want to acknowledge that the chances Ryan would die tomorrow were high. So for now, together in the silence with their bodies close was fine. 


	14. Plan C

Ryan groaned as he pulled the figure in his bed into his lap more. He raised an eyebrow before opening his eyes to see Ray sleeping, his back against his chest. Ryan smiled a bit and kissed his head down to his ear then just slightly under his jaw. Ray let out a sigh and turned to face him, worry in his eyes again. Ryan shook his head lightly before grabbing the younger's chin and stroking a thumb lightly over his chin before kissing him softly. Ray kissed back slowly, threading his fingers through Ryan's hair in a soothing manner. Ryan pulled away from the kiss and sighed as he rested his forehead against Ray's and let him continue to comb through his hair with his fingers.

"I love you Ray, I want you to remember that if I don't come back..." Ryan said lowly. 

"Don't...talk about it, please...you'll live" Ray said with a shaky sigh. Ryan grabbed his face lightly with both hands so he could look him in the eyes.

"It's realistic, I don't want to leave you but if I don't even try then Geoff will kill me anyway. At least I'll have a chance if I go" Ryan explained. Ray stayed silent an nodded slightly. The Gent smiled a bit and kissed his forehead before getting up to put on a pair of sweatpants and tie his hair into the usual small ponytail. He made his way to the kitchen in which he saw Michael sitting in the other room on the couch, back facing him. Ryan raised an eyebrow before continuing making some coffee for him and Ray. It occurred to him that Michael hadn't moved the entire time. 

"Michael?" Ryan said as he approached the couch and walked around to see Michael's clothes splattered in blood. His face dotted with it and his hands soaked in it. "Michael, who's blood is that?" He asked, looking into Michael's blank eyes. He didn't speak for a while, he first made eye contact before speaking in a firm tone. 

_"Burns."_

Ryan's eyes widened as he grabbed the younger's shirt pulling him to stand up. 

"What the fuck do you mean?!" Ryan yelled, anger clear in hhis eyes. 

"I fucking did the job! I saved your fucking life so you could be with Ray!" Michael snapped back. Ryan slammed him against the nearest wall, threatening to hit him. 

"Where's the body? Where the fuck is Burns?" Ryan asked lowly. Michael's eyes shifted to the door, as if he told him to follow him. Ryan begrudgingly let him go and threw on his jacket to follow him into the garage. Michael opened the trunk of his personal car and there laid Burns. Too many shots to count buried into his chest and one right between his eyes. "How many times did you fucking shoot him?" Ryan looked over him emotionlessly. Michael shrugged. 

"The thing is, the job is done. You live." Michael shoved his hands in his pockets. Ryan glared at him before turning to him. 

"You don't get it. Geoff gave me this job to kill me, I had a plan to go on this damn mission and fake my death. I was going to get back at him and kill Geoff without any of his connections knowing and you?" Ryan said quietly, but his voice just as threatening. "You fucked it all up!" He yelled. 

"How the fuck was I supposed to know that?! Why don't you try talking to the damn crew for once instead of hiding all your shit!" Michael yelled back. 

"How about you don't go off on shit like this by yourself! You could have died, where would that leave Lindsay?!" Ryan snapped. Michael stayed in a quiet rage as he looked away. Lindsay was always a weak spot for him. 

"I needed to, I needed to kill someone, anyone. It was itching at me and...I couldn't leave it alone. So who better than the guy that's gonna kill my family?" Michael admitted. Ryan was a bit in shock, he knew all of them were close but Michael considered him family? Nonetheless he was confused about the Lad's bloodlust. "I've always had this...urge and Lindsay's been the only one who knows, I kill three people a month to keep myself sane" Michael explained. Ryan could only shift and nod in understanding. It wasn't an urge for him, it was a voice constantly screaming to kill, constantly wanting to kill. 

"Look, put the body somewhere no one will find it, text me the location and I'll go later to pick it up, for now this is between you and me" Ryan said lowly. Michael nodded and pulled his keys out of his pocket and got in his car. Ryan sighed aand watched the car exit the garage. He had to plan something and quick. 


	15. Come Along Lover Boy

Ryan was sure of two things.

**One:** he was fucked. 

**Two:** he needed to leave. Now. 

He quickly started gathering things in his room, not paying attention to Ray sitting up in the bed. 

"What's going on?" Ray asked, standing up and throwing on his pants. 

"Michael killed Burns" Ryan muttered as he checked the ammo for his pistol before shoving it in his coat. 

"By himself? That's not possible, why would he do your mission?" Ray questioned. Ryan turned to him, shaking his head before gathering a bag in the corner. 

"He cares about the crew, he doesn't want anyone of us dead. All I can do now is go pick up the body and hope to fucking God Ramsey believes I killed him." Ryan said angrily. Ray shifted in his spot before crossing his arms. 

"I'm going with you" he said asserting himself the best he could. Ryan shook his head and tried to leave but the younger blocked his way. 

"Ray. You are not coming with me. Burns' men are looking all over Los Santos and if I come back and Geoff doesn't believe me he's going to rope you in on this too, I don't need that" Ryan argued. Ray sighed and stood his ground, it was clear he wasn't moving. 

"Ryan. I'm not letting you deal with this on your own, I said I loved you and I fucking meant it. If you die I'm going to fucking die with you and you can't change my mind!" Ray yelled, his eyes watering slightly. Ryan's breath caught in his throat, he'd never seen Ray cry. No one saw ever saw him cry because Ray Narvaez Jr. doesn't cry. But here it was. Ryan watched as the tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, he was a mercenary for fuck's sake and he was **crying**

Ryan sighed and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back slow. Ray laid into him and began sobbing. At that point he didn't want to let Ray come but he felt that he truely meant it. 

"I...love you too Ray, that's why I don't want you hurt. I can't lose the people I love again, it would make me insane" Ryan said lowly in his ear. Ray pulled away from his chest and the older reached up to wipe the tears from his face. 

"Then I cant let you die. Not alone at least" Ray said softly. Ryan sighed and nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead before telling him to get whatever he needed and meet him in the garage. 


	16. Hidden In Plain Sight

Ryan groaned as he hefted the body into his trunk, looking to Ray who was looking down the scope of his sniper. Ryan sighed and shut the trunk and walked up to Ray, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anyone yet?" He asked. Ray lowered his gun and looked up at his boyfriend, shaking his head, getting in the car. Ryan followed suit and started up the car, beginning to drive away from the unused parking structure. Ryan constantly looked in the rear view mirror to see if anyone was following them and soon enough he stopped looks and sped up.

"They found us?" Ray asked, confirming that the same car had in fact been following them for the last mile. Ryan nodded and sped up, passing a red light and causing the other car to do the same. Ryan took a detour between the buildings and it seemed to work but failed when another car cut off their exit. 

"Shit!" Ryan slammed the brakes hard, both cars sat idly on either side of them. He sighed and looked to Ray, the younger returned the knowing and worried look. Ray took a deep breath before pulling Ryan into a long kiss, making sure it lasted. Ryan smiled lightly at him before he opened the door, sliding the pistol in his back pocket and getting out. Ray followed his movements with his hands up, only he didn't have a weapon. The car in front of them opened both of its doors and out stepped two men they never would have expected to see. 

"Kdin? Caleb?! What the fuck?!" Ray snapped. Kdin glared at him and pulled a shotgun on him. 

"Shut up." She growled. Caleb follwed with his own pistol, pointing it to Ryan, the Gent wasn't fazed in the least. He only gave a murderous look to them both. Ryan and Ray looked at each other as the other car's doors open and shut, two more men stepping in front of them. Ray was glad he didn't recognize them. Ryan's eyes shifted as he looked at them all and quickly pulled out his pistol to shoot both of the unknown men. In that instant Ray was grabbed by Caleb with the pistol pressed against his head. 

"Let me go asshole!" Ray yelled, trying to struggle from his grasp. He heard the click of the gun and froze, Caleb was willing to kill him. His eyes went to Ryan, silently begging him to do something, anything to stop him. Ryan was aiming the gun at Kdin but looked over to Ray. 

"Let him go, he didn't kill Burns. I did." Ryan said calmly but the threat was still evident in his voice. Kdin only smirked and stepped foreward to guide the front of Ryan's gun to her forehead. 

"Go ahead. Shoot me, but if you do Caleb is going to kill Ray and you don't want that do you?" She said with a slight chuckle. Ryan's fingers itched to pull the trigger, he wanted to see the blood pour from her skull. "You want to don't you? The need to kill is burning away inside you, just like Geoff always said; you're insane." Kdin continued to antagonize him further. Ryan's finger laid lightly on the trigger, eyes focused on Kdin's until he saw Ray struggle again out of the corner of his eye. He saw him begging him quietly, his eyes telling him not to do it. That he was better than his urges. Ryan sighed and lowered the gun, glaring at the woman in front of him. "Aww, and here I was hoping you'd actually do it" Kdin laughed and ripped the gun from the Gent's grasp. She took it and strolled next to Caleb, swinging the gun around on her finger. "Now, youre thinking I want revenge for my boss's murder? Not at all actually. You see, I'm in charge of his crew now and I see you as a threat so I plan to take you in. Keep you in case I need you as a bargaining chip for the Fake AH Crew. Your boy toy here goes free" Kdin shrugged. 

"Ryan don't you dare" Ray growled but was quickly shut up when Caleb hit him square in the face with the end of his gun. Ryan had enough, he grabbed the pistol from Caleb and shot him, letting Ray free but apparently not quick enough for Kdin not to get a hold on him. Kdin had her arm around Ray's neck and the gun pointed to his temple. 

"Drop the gun and get in the damn car or I blow his fucking brain out his God damn skull!" Kdin yelled. Ryan huffed and looked to Ray with a slightly sorry look before dropping the gun to the ground and kicking it away. He got in the car and watched as Kdin pushed Ray to the ground and shot him. Ryan's eyes grew wide as he tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside. Kdin sighed and threw the gun on the ground before getting in the driver's seat. 

"You mother fucker! You said you'd let him go!" Ryan yelled at her, two seconds away from wringing her neck. Kdin sighed nonchalantly. 

"Relax, I only shot him in the leg." She rolled her eyes and began driving away. As they pulled away Ryan saw Ray standing up to limp to their car, he hoped he could get back without bleeding out. For now what Ryan had to worry about most was getting out of this. 


	17. Overthrown

Ray fell forward to his knees as the door swung open to the apartment, looking around at the faces staring at him as his vision was just beginning to blur. Geoff rushed over to him to help him on to the couch. Ray winced as his pants were shucked off to look at his leg.

"What the hell happened?" Geoff growled as Jack went off to quickly get medical supplies. Ray sat up slightly and shook his head. 

"Burns is dead, Kdin and Caleb were working for him...Ryan killed Caleb and- fuck!" Ray winced sharply as Jack leant down and started to clean the wound. Geoff glared at him before turning away. 

"I fucking knew those two assholes were working for him, why didn't I kill them sooner?" Geoff muttered to himself. Michael was looking at Ray's leg then back to his face. 

"Well...where the hell is Ryan?" Michael asked angrily but worry was also clear in his voice. Ray shook his head and sighed, he knew he'd have to talk to Michael separately but the other deserved to know, Gavin was starting to look particularly worried and looking at the door as if he expected Ryan to walk in any minuet. 

"Kdin has him, he killed Caleb and Kdin threated to kill me if he didn't go with her. Kdin has Burns's crew now, she wants to keep Ryan as a bargaining chip but I can promise you if he steps out of line Kdin _will_ kill him." Ray said and bit down, gripping the couch as Jack pulled the bullet from his leg. "Fuck..." he hissed as more blood dripped from the wound. His body relaxed as Jack began to stitch it up. Geoff turned from the window to look at his crew. 

"We can't let Kdin have Ryan, I'll admit that I was trying to get rid of him" the crew glared at him. "But that doesn't mean some other crew gets my damn men. We're stealing him back." Geoff stated stalely before walking off. Gavin went to follow him but Geoff turned and shook his head. "Don't. Gavin." He snapped and walked off to his room. Jack sighed and placed a hand on the Brit's shoulder. 

"Just...let him think" he said lightly. Gavin hung his head and went back to sit in the chair next to the couch. 

"My question is, how the fuck are we getting him back?" Lindsay snapped. 

"We let Geoff handle that" Jack said and crossed his arms. 

"Fuck that! He tried to _kill_ Ryan! For all we know he could kill anyone of us next!" Michael yelled. Lindsay nodded to her husband. 

"We leave him out. We're taking Ryan back ourselves. Fuck Geoff" Gavin spat, giving a look of deadly seriousness. All eyes turned to the Brit. "I'm sick of him telling me what to do. You're second in command aren't you Jack?" Gavin looked to the bearded man and he nodded. "Alright everyone in the planning room: Gavin said getting up. 

_"We're planning a damn heist"_


	18. What I Want Is What You Want Now

Ryan blinked at the blindfold around his eyes. As soon as they arrived at some building a distance away from Los Santos Kdin had forced it around his eyes and pulled him out of the car. Now he sat in a chair, rope tied around his wrists and binding him to the chair with more rope keeping him tied to the chair's legs. The blindfold was ripped off and he glared at the man standing before him.

"Don't give me that look Ry" Kdin chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. Ryan sat back in the chair and turned his head from the younger. He refused to give into her antics. "Oh come on, I know we don't know each other much but we could get to know each other" Kdin grabbed Ryan's chin forcefully and forced him to look at her. Ryan glared, not saying a word. "Oh we could know each other _so_ much better" Kdin whispered and forcefully pressed her lips to Ryan's. The older tried his hardest to pull away but the younger's grip on his chin tightened and he relaxed, waiting her to finish. Kdin pulled away and smirked, insanity in her eyes. 

"You're a God damn disgrace. There's no way you'll ever run Burns's crew" Ryan hissed through his teeth. Kdin furrowed her brow and gripped the older by his hair, pulling him forward in the chair. 

"It's my crew now. You have no room to talk, _James._ " Kdin threatened lowly. Ryan let out a small huff of breath and held his tongue. Kdin let another smirk crawl across her face as she let go of Ryan and began to stroll around the room. "You're probably wondering, why do I need a bargaining chip for Ramsey? Well, dearest James, I want what he has. Power over every gang in this city, the money, the notoriety..." Kdin trailed off before looking straight at Ryan. "And to do that I have to kill and slaughter everyone in my way and barter with the enemy" she snapped. Ryan looked away and hung his head, he was certain Kdin was insane. 

"No one goes after Ramsey and lives." Ryan said stoically. Kdin just bust out into laughter, loud enough to be heard for miles. 

"But I have you! You'll do all the work for me!" Kdin laughed, getting closer to the Gent. 

"I won't do shit for you" Ryan shot back venomously. Kdin raised an eyebrow with a smirk. 

"Oh yes you will, you're going to do everything I say" Kdin sighed and took off her glasses, cleaning them calmly with her shirt. "Hmm...what was his name? Ray? I'm sure I'll have fun making him scream in more ways than one when you don't cooperate" Kdin chuckled before sliding the glasses back onto the bridge of her nose. Ryan swallowed hard, he couldn't let Kdin even touch Ray. There was no way he was putting him through that. 

"Of course..." Ryan hissed through a clenched jaw, giving the younger a deathly stare. 


	19. Words Are Gold And You're Still Poor.

Gavin leaned back in the chair, arms crossed and feet resting on the table. The plan seemed easy enough, there were flaws in it and no matter what Geoff would be able to find out about it. Gavin grabbed his beer from the table and took a swig, emptying it, before getting up from his chair and erasing the white board and leaving the planning room. He was faced with Geoff as he walked out, glaring straight at him.

“What’s your deal?” Geoff crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the Brit. Gavin scoffed and shook his head, walking off to the kitchen but the older wasn’t far behind him.

“What’s my deal? What the hell is your deal? First you want to kill Ryan and now you want to save him. On top of that you treat this damn crew like you own us, you treat **_me_** like you own me. Well I’ve got news for you Ramsey” Gavin slammed the bottle on the counter before getting in Geoff’s face. “You don’t _fucking_ own anything.” Gavin hissed and began to walk away from him but his arm was caught by the older’s tight grip.

“I don’t own you? Do you have any idea where you would be without me?” Geoff growled lowly. Gavin’s face softened for a second but regained his hard stare quickly and yanked his arm from Geoff’s hand. “Exactly, you know you’d still be running from the cops back in England. You’re lucky I found out about you, you agreed to let me deport you. To join _**my crew**_ , to **_obey me_** , to be _**owned by me**_ ” Geoff’s voice was rising in volume. “It was all business until your sorry ass fell hard for me” Geoff’s face held a smug smirk.

“I guess I was a bloody fool for falling in love with you, I should have never trusted you. You’re manipulative, you use me. When was the last time you said you loved me? Because I say it all the damn time!” Gavin yelled, angry tears filling his eyes. Geoff let out a small laugh before raising an eyebrow.

“Love you? You actually thought I loved you back? That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Geoff’s laughter stopped as his face turned serious. “Falling hurts. Learn that now because love doesn’t ever get you shit. It hurts you and with the business you’re in? It kills you. So take it from me, enjoy the sex and don’t expect anything more.” Geoff snapped and left the apartment. Gavin clenched his jaw and wiped at the tears that threatened to fall. A hand fell onto his shoulder and he turned quickly with surprise.There stood Jack with a sorry look on his face, Gavin couldn’t say anything all he could do was bury himself into the other. Jack stood and put his arms around the Brit, he understood and didn’t need Gavin to explain, he’d heard most of the conversation anyway.

“Gavin?” Jack spoke softly after a few minutes, he looked down to see Gavin had fallen asleep leaning on him. He sighed and pulled him over to the couch to lay him down. The planning had taken a lot out of him and to put the whole situation with Geoff on top of that, it was wrecking him. Jack glared at the apartment door, he needed to talk to Geoff. Now. He left the apartment to climb to the roof and see Geoff leaning against the small wall around the roof.  Jack walked next to him and raised an eyebrow at the cigarette he was smoking. “Aren’t those Ryan’s?” Jack asked but Geoff only glared at him and took another long drag. “Right…” Jack sighed and looked out on the city of Los Santos.

“If you’re here to talk to me about Gavin, I don’t want to hear it” Geoff sighed, tossing the cigarette off the side of the building and turning to lean his back against the wall. Jack turned to lean on his side against it.

“I just want to know why, you can’t let things that happened in the past effect other people. For fuck’s sake Geoff he really does love you”Jack said sternly.

“Yeah? And I’m pregnant, surprise, it’s a boy” Geoff muttered sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“He’s serious, you just won’t believe it because of Burns” the bearded man snapped. Geoff sent him a deathly glare.

“ _Don’t you fucking dare_ , I don’t care what happened. It’s none of your **fucking** business!” Geoff yelled. Jack crossed his arms, looking to the ground for a bit before speaking up again.

“Just because he used you, said he loved you, doesn’t mean that everyone is that way. You’ve turned into him, you’ve become what you hate. You’re using Gavin and leading him on to believe you love him but you don't because you’re insecure” Jack stated. Geoff pulled the pistol from under his jacket and aimed it at Jack. “Yeah? Go ahead and shoot me, death is better than watching you be an asshole to these people” Jack growled.

  
“Get off this **_damn_** roof before I blow a hole in the back of your damn skull” Geoff hissed. Jack glared at him a while before turning and leaving slowly. Geoff sighed and tucked the gun back into his jacket and crossed his arms against the border of the roof, laying his head on his arms. “You’re a fucking asshole Burnie” he muttered to himself.


	20. A Look Around In The Dark

Ryan looked down at his wrists, the red marks just starting to disappear. He was forcefully shoved into the doors of the building and glared back at Kdin. Ryan rolled his eyes and walked through the doors and stood in shock as everyone in the room turned to him and quickly pointed their guns at him. He held up his hands in surrender and glared at each and everyone of them, noticing a few faces. Gus Sorola, second in command of Burns's crew, or was Ryan wasn't too sure where all these people ranked since Kdin was in charge now. Next his eyes shifted to Miles Luna, he seemed to be the weapons specialist, Ryan only knew him through previous drug transactions.

Kdin threw the doors open behind Ryan with the smuggest smile." Hello fellow crew men! We have a guest today!" Kdin shouted, getting the attention of all of them. "I'm sure you're familiar with Mr. James Ryan Haywood" she chuckled to herself as she watched her crew fill with looks of anger and disgust. "He'll be staying here and working with us for a while, maybe forever. So be nice, our casa is his casa" Kdin smirked and jabbed Ryan with her gun a final time before walking over to Miles to whisper something to him and leave. Miles reluctantly walked over to the Gent and handed him a pistol. 

"In my opinion, I shouldn't even give you this gun with what a fucking lunatic you are" he growled, standing a least a foot shorter than him. Ryan couldn't help but smirk at the man, he remember him sitting on the end of the sidewalk, shakily counting wrinkled and balled up dollar bills and quarters to try and pay for his fix. 

"So you ended up in this crew? Sucks that I killed your boss, how do you like the fill-in?" Ryan hissed with the intention of antagonizing him. Miles glared at him and began to walk off. 

"Just follow me." He snapped, Ryan chuckled and followed, hands in his pockets. He had to start planning his escape now, looking around he saw possible ways out and formulated plans but each one seemed to have a downfall. There were way too many guards posted. It made sense, catch someone insane and bound to go on a killing spree and you'd increase security too. Miles lead him to a cement room with a single bed in the corner and a dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling. "We'll come get you tomorrow. Get some rest" Miles snapped as he pushed Ryan in and slammed the dofor behind him. Ryan sighed and sat on the bed. There had to be some way to get out, he couldn't work for Kdin. He couldn't sit here and _never see Ray again._


	21. A Warning To Those Who Rebel

Michael sighed as he walked out of Gavin's room, closing the door quietly. Ray stood there, looking worried. Michael just shrugged, there wasn't much to say. They both knew Geoff and Gavin had fall outs but this one was too real. The truth had finally come out and no one could really tell how Gavin was taking it. Michael had noticed that he hadn't really cried, was mostly silent and hadn't said a word. He'd been asking to be left alone but neither of the Lads trusted that decision. Ray had decided to just leave it alone halfway through the day and he holed himself up in the planning room. Michael tried to relax and not worry about Gavin, about Ryan, about Ray but he couldn't. Lindsay had been there to tell him that everything would be fixed soon enough.

The door to the apartment opened and Michael glared at it from the couch where Lindsay held him. They both couldn't help but hold cold stares at Geoff. 

"I have a plan" Geoff muttered and turned toward the two, obviously not in the mood to listen to him. "I can call in a few favors and get some of the guys in that crew to get Ryan to a meeting point" Geoff said. Michael tensed and sat up. 

"Give me one reason why anyone in this crew should ever believe a damn thing you say anymore" he snapped, Lindsay grabbed her husband's hand tightly to prevent him from doing anything he'd regret. Geoff sighed and poured himself a glass of whiskey, swirling it in the cup before taking a sip. 

"Because I helped every single one of you. I got you off New Jersey streets and got you doing something that pays. Lindsay? You were one of Los Santos's most wanted, and so close to being arrested. I took you in and now you both are married and have all the fucking money your hands can carry and more" Geoff said sternly. Lindsay's glare hardened as she gripped tight to her husband's hand, hoping he'd be willing to stop her too. "The way I see it, all of you owe me your damn lives" Geoff hissed and walked off down the hallway. Michael sighed and let the anger boil inside him rather than chasing after the older. 

Geoff stopped at the door and sighed, he hesitated for a few minuets. He wanted to go in, appologize and tell him why. Tell him how he was treated and that he never intended to become that. Geoff sighed and knocked lightly, it was worth a try to maybe get Gavin to forgive him. There was no answer, Geoff raised an eyebrow and entered the planning room. Papers and maps scattered the table and floor, Gavin sat in a chair and was asleep on the table. Geoff was in shock as he looked at the papers, plans already made and maps already traced out with details scribbled on them. They were planning to take Ryan themselves and without him. He can't say he didn't expect them not to trust him but he was pissed. 

Geoff angrily walked out and to his room, he loaded his silenced pistol and walked out to see the Joneses on the couch watching Tv. He growled under his breath and took a shot at Lindsay, killing her. Michael's eyes widened at the blood and aat his wife's lifeless body. 

"L-Lindsay..." he choked out as his eyes watered. His eyes shot to Geoff who looked at him ruthlessly. Michael glared angrily and got up, grabbing his own pistol from the coffee table and running up to him, pointing it under his chin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You fucking killed my wife! How fucking dare you! You're gonna give me a good reason why I don't fucking shoot you right God damn now!" Michael yelled, tears running down his face. 

"Don't plan shit behind my back. You were planning to take Ryan yourselves, its pathetic. Now stop planning or trust me, everyone in this damn crew is going to get it. Gavin will be next. And if you think I'm bluffing, take another look at your dead wife. I'm sick of all of you stepping up to me." Geoff snapped and pushed his gun away, walking out. Michael lowered his gun and went back over to Lindsay who was bleeding our on out the couch. The bullet went right between her eyes, killing her instantly. Michael couldn't help but drop to his knees and sob into her. 

"Lindsay...please...please you can't be dead I need you... God damn it I need you" he sobbed but no matter what he said she was gone and Geoff was to blame. 


	22. The Issue at Hand

It was late and he'd spent the past two hours digging. He needed to be back at the apartment soon. Michael sighed as he tossed the shovel out and climbed out of the hole. He couldn't afford for someone to put her in a coffin, make her look pretty, make her look like she could wake up. He didn't want that. Michael pulled the blanket away from her face, most of the blood had been wiped away and her skin was starting to go cold. Michael sighed and brushed her hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

"We had a good run hu Linds?" He said with a small smile as his eyes watered. "I always thought I'd be the first to go out, guess one of us had to" he broke down into sobs. "It should've been me damn it! Why wasn't it me?!" He yelled into her body as he held her close. After a few minuets he got himself together, not bothering to wipe the tears off his face. Michael placed Lindsay's body as gently as he could into the grave, starting to cover it up again. 

It was 6 AM when he came back and shut the door, Gavin was awake and on the couch. 

"Did you...bury her?" He spoke softly. Michael nodded and took a seat next to him. They sat in silence for a while before Gavin spoke up again. "She loved you a lot Michael" Gavin said but Michael only glared at him. 

"You don't think I know that? I loved her too, she was everything to me and Geoff just..." Michael's breath caught in his throat as he felt a choked sob catch in his throat. The Brit felt so bad, there was nothing he could do. Then it hit him, he could get revenge. They could get revenge for Lindsay, for Ryan, for all of them. 

"We need to get our plan done quickly and we need to make sure Ramsey dying is a part of it" Gavin growled. Michael's eyes widened as he grabbed the younger's shoulders tightly. 

"No. We can't, Geoff will just kill another one of us. We have to follow him. Gavin please, I can't lose anyone else I can't take it." Michael said with emotion clear in his voice. Gavin stared at him in shock, he'd never seen Michael show such raw emotion. He was always angry and hid his emotions unless it was around Lindsay, but she was gone and Gavin was the closest person he had left. Gavin bit his lip and nodded, for now he had to agree, they'd follow Geoff's plan and try to sabotage it mid-way. Something had to work. _Ramsey had to die._

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Ryan groaned, sitting up from the stiff bed. His back was hurting in more places than once and it was close to sweltering in the concealed room. He'd woken up between short bouts of sleep but hadn't really slept much. No one came through the door to check him, give him for, or even threaten him. It was all oddly suspicious for a crew that mostly hated him. Ryan ran a hand through his hair as he swung his legs over the edge of the hard mattress they'd called a bed. As soon as he stood up, the door opened slowly. In stepped Miles again, an AK-47 on his back and his arms crossed. 

"Let's go, boss wants to see you. She's got your first mission" he said curtly and turned to leave. Ryan nodded to what seemed like himself and followed Miles through the warehouse. It seemed like the crew had never stopped working, they were checking weapons, had maps up of the city with heist plans in progress. What surprised Ryan the most was the unknown man that came in and handed aa large box to someone in the crew. He watched as the man set the box on the table but Ryan was already out of the room before he could see what was in it. 

Kdin's office was upstairs with a one-way glass window to see if the crew was doing anything that wasn't to her liking. Miles opened the door for him, motioning for him to enter. Ryan walked in and the door was shut behind him. There sat Kdin with the smugest smirk on her face. 

"What is it you want me to do?" Ryan snapped, crossing his arms. Kdin sat up in her chair and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Watch your tone with me." She threatened lowly. Ryan held his tongue but continued to glare. "I figured that we skip right to the grand finale...youre going to kill Ramsey. There's no point in playing cat and mouse anymore" Kdin sighed. Ryan scoffed, he'd gladly kill Ramsey but not for her. Never for her. 

"Consider it done." Ryan said calmly. Kdin raised an eyebrow at him. "I've wanted the fucker dead for weeks now" he admitted. 

"Well, it's settled then, go see Miles when your ready, he'll give you weapons" Kdin said before shooing him away. Ryan nodded and walked out. It was all going to end.


	23. Looking Thought a One Way Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is the end! Thank you for reading and all the kudos!

Ryan had expected the partner he was paired with to be a little more familiar with holding a weapon. Instead this kid was gripping it like a life source and still had the safety on. He glared at the kid as he got into his car, Kdin was kind enough to take it back from the alley the day she took him. Ryan sighed and started up the car, glancing at the younger for a second before driving off. 

"What's your name?" Ryan asked, casually driving down the road, there wasn't a time limit. The kid flinched at his voice, clearly scared of him. 

"It's Matt..." he shook, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Ryan scoffed and shook his head, the kid had every right to be scared of him. The rumors of his murders were true and no doubt this guy was a rookie, an easy replacement if Ryan killed him. 

"Well Matt, are you ready to help me kill the most dangerous and well known criminal in Los Santos?" The older chuckled at his surprised face. 

"We're killing Ramsey?! I didn't know...Kdin just told me to help you" he swallowed, even more fear settling in. 

"No, I'm killing Ramsey, what you're going to do is when we get there, you're going to walk in the other direction and leave the state. If you come back and try to interfere I won't hesitate to cut off each of your fingers one at a time and make you eat them until you make yourself sick and die of dysentery, understood?" Ryan snapped, his voice low and threatening. Matt only nodded, keeping his mouth shut out of fear. 

The car pulled up and Matt got out, nodding to Ryan and walking off. The older chuckled, he knew the kid would listen and if Kdin came after him then he'd protect him. He wasn't cruel and the kid had potential, he hated seeing him waste it in a crew. Ryan opened his trunk, pulling out a simple shotgun and slamming it shut. He made his way into the building and up the elevator, stopping at the apartment door. He listened closely as he heard shuffling inside and the low drone of the tv. Ryan opened the door slowly, looking to see nobody but Ray laid on the couch. He smiled a bit and walked over to him, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. Ryan gently placed a kiss to his cheek before standing up to see a surprised Gavin, a huge smile on his face. 

"Ryan!" He whispered and ran up to him, hugging him tight. Ryan hugged him back before quickly letting go and showing him the shotgun. Gavin understood and nodded, pointing down the hall before sitting on the couch with Ray. Ryan made his way down the hall, stopping at Jack's room to open the door slightly and wave at the man who gave him a confused look. He held a finger to his lips before closing the door and heading to the next, Michael's room. 

The door opened slightly and it caused Michael to sit up from his bed, his eyes widening. "Holy shit...I thought that asshole killed you" he whispered, his room being right next to Geoff's. Ryan shrugged and smirked. 

"Takes more than that to kill me" he retorted. Michael let a small smile turn up the corners of his mouth before dropping it at the sight of the shotgun. Ryan noticed and nodded promoty. "I'm here to end this" he stated seriously. Michael took a deep breath and bit his lip. 

"Do it. Someone has to, and if anyone I'm glad its you. Just get revenge for Lindsay...please" Michael pleaded, with another nod and not another word Ryan left the room. He made his was a few feet to Geoff's room, openeing the door slowly before bringing up his shotgun to aim. The large room was empty, or so it seemed. Ryan stepped further in before stopping at the sound of someone in the large closet that accompanied the room. A few moments later Geoff stepped out, adjusting a unfamiliar red bowtie on his suit. 

"I have sources in that crew Ryan, they got the info to me before you arrived. I was going to have them bring you back to me but I guess that backfired." He sighed and walked over to a large mirror that sat a few feet from his bed. Ryan relaxed the gun in confusion as to why he was so calm if he knew he was about to die. Geoff finished and turned to face the younger, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I built this crew on people who needed new lives because their old ones could barely be defined as living. I help each and everyone of you get what you needed and what do I get in return? I get a damn maniac busting into my room with a shotgun aimed at my head." Geoff snapped. 

"You're getting what you deserve. You manipulated this crew, claimed us as your own as if we were pawns to just be played out and disposed of. Not anymore, you won't hurt us or manipulate us or try to kill us anymore" Ryan snapped back, re-aiming his gun. Geoff took a deep sigh and stepped closer. 

"I don't care if I die anymore but at least let me explain why I treat you like I do" he said lowly. Ryan kept the gun aimed but nodded slowly, letting the older continue. "I used Gavin...mostly because I was used by Burns" Ryan looked at him in confusion. "We were together, running our own little four man crew back then...just the two of us in a honeymoon phase that would make highschool sweethearts jealous. The thing was, he never loved me...he loved the sex, the money, the notoriety..."Geoff trailed off as he remembered those days. "I loved him...I still do because he was the one. He was the one I saw myself with forever." Geoff muttered before making eye contact with Ryan. 

Ryan saw honesty in him, he could see his pain. He swallowed before re-adjusting his position. "What about Lindsay? Why did you kill her?" Ryan asked. Geoff shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"I needed to keep you guys in line...I needed you to understand I was serious. I wish I hadn't though...I miss her like crazy. I want her back, I want to take it back. I loved Lindsay like she was my own child...and I just killed her..." Geoff closed his eyes to keep in the tears before glaring hard at Ryan. "I regret it...I regret pulling the damn trigger." 

Ryan had now lost all accusations that Geoff was lying. The man was close to tears, Los Santos's most wanted and dangerous criminal had been brought to tears of regret. Ryan shook his head, focusing on the situation at hand. "Why try to kill me? Were you really trying to protect them?" He asked. It wouldn't be surprising if it was true, considering how much compassion the older was showing at the moment. 

"Yeah...Ryan, let's face it...you're dnagerous and even you know that. You distanced yourself from Ray for days because you were afraid you'd kill him. I tried to help you so many times but you wouldn't take my help, I feel like I failed you and I couldn't look at a failure any longer. Honestly I mostly wanted to do it to protect you from hating yourself if you ever hurt them." he explained, causing the younger to falter his grip on the gun a bit. 

"To...protect me?" He muttered, looking at him in disbelief. Geoff stepped closer, lowering the gun with his hand and putting his arms around the younger. 

"Everything I do is for my crew, I don't just care about you guys, I love you. All of you." Geoff said lowly into Ryan's shoulder before guiding the gun to press into his side before sliding his hand over Ryan's on the trigger. 

_"And when I say everything I do, I mean **everything.** "_

The gunshot rang throughout the apartment. It quickly went silent as Geoff leaned against Ryan, bleeding out onto the carpet. Ryan said nothing as he dropped the gun and held the older close in a hug until he stopped breathing. He felt wetness's begin to stain his cheeks, he hadn't cried in years since his wife died. He didn't dare move or let go of Geoff as the door opened and the rest of the crew came in to see that the job was done. It was over, Geoff Ramsey was dead and Ryan had already started to feel the regret.


End file.
